That Saturday Night
by messed up stargazer
Summary: It had been a normal saturday night when it all went wrong.  Aidan/Josh R&R  Rated T just in case


It had been a regular Saturday night. Aidan had taken the car out to get some groceries for Josh. He hadn't run the red light, the teenage girl texting had. She hit from the driver side and he was crushed in between her car and his. He was slumped across the steering wheel without a heartbeat.

When the ambulance arrived, they pronounced him dead on arrival. They took him to the closest hospital, which just happened not to be the one he worked at, and they confirmed the earlier diagnosis that his heart had stopped.

Josh turned on the news to see if any new murders had come to the attention of the media because of the vampires and instead found their car ion the news, saying it had been in a wreck and the driver had been killed on impact.

"No, no, no, he needs blood, you pathetic mortals!" Josh screamed at the T.V.

"Josh what happened?" Sally asked, appearing beside him.

"I'm going to get him." Josh said, pointing at the T.V. set. Sally screamed in anguish and Josh covered his head. Sally had blown the pipes, the lamps, and the T.V. Josh didn't care. He ran straight to the hospital.

When he finally crashed through the doors of the hospital, Josh was exhausted and out of breath, but adrenaline kept him going.

"Can I help you sir?" A young secretary asked. Josh resisted the urge to snap at her, he told himself she was just doing her job.

"A John Doe... came in... from a car crash...where is he?" Josh panted. _God, why couldn't he have werewolf strength when he needed it?_

"He's down in the morgue. He was dead on arrival, there was nothing we could do. I'm sorry. Was he family?" She asked.

"Boyfriend." Josh answered and she gave him a piteous smile.

"I'll call security to make sure they know you're going to identify the body. Take the elevator, level one-c." She said.

"Thanks." Josh said and tore for the elevator. He yelled for everyone to get out, and they all got out, looking at him like he was crazy. _If they only knew_. He thought bitterly. When the elevator finally reached his level, Josh crashed through the doors. A security guard jogged to meet up with him.

"Whoa there buddy. I gotta let you in. I'm sorry about your friend dude." Said the security guard, but as soon as the door opened, Josh went all blood strong Aidan(what Josh had originally called his strength) on him, and he went down.

"Sorry dude." Josh whispered and walked into the morgue. Josh saw immediately one table was taken and went to it. He pulled the cover back and gagged. Aidan was in a bad way, he had a long gash across his forehead to his cheek that oozed blood, a broken left arm, broken left pelvis, twisted left ankle, and four broken ribs and two cracked ones or so said the initial report. Josh took the blood out of his pocket, he'd been able to grab some before Sally blew the fridge and popped it open. He gently forced the blood down Aidan's throat and watched as he healed before Josh's eyes. The cut closed, and Josh could easily hear the Bones snap back into place. Aidan wouldn't wake for several days but Josh had another problem. _How was he gonna get Aidan out of here?_ He whipped out his cell phone and called their house.

"Sally? I need your help. Aidan's here and he's safe for now but I gotta get him home and I can't sneak him out of here. It's the basement of the Night Mercy hospital. If you can find us, please." Josh said, hung up, and waited.

After about five minutes, he shimmied Aidan's bloody boxers on him, which was Aidan's only piece of clothing he could find, and gently scooped him up bridal style. He turned to see Sally.

"Sorry, had to find this place. Are you ready for this?" Sally asked.

Josh nodded. "If it means helping Aidan."

Sally sighed and put her hand on Josh's forehead. Touching a ghost, felt like gelatin. It was exactly like having a person's hand made of Jell-O go into his skull. She imagined her old house and he imagined it as well. Soon, with an ear pop, they were there. Sally sat down on the couch but she wasn't hurt, or as hurt as a ghost could get.

Josh spent the next half-hour making sure Aidan was on the road to recovery. He hadn't woken but he was all right and Josh had fed him more blood. Spent, Josh came down the stairs and iced his hands. His energy gone, he started back up the stairs. He fell down, _gracefully_, onto his old bed and slept.

Aidan woke three days later, he was slightly weak but that passed throughout the week. When Josh came home from work, Aidan pounced on him. He dragged Josh up the stairs and locked their door.

"I never got the chance to properly thank you." Aidan growled in Josh's ear.

Josh moaned with pleasure as Aidan kissed him. Turns out, thank-you sex is so much better than angry make-up sex.


End file.
